Always In Touch
by Siobhan Masen
Summary: Love notes, texts, and emails keep these two always in touch with each other untill he can get home to stay. A collab w/ theonlykyla, you can read Edward's notes here and Bella's on theonlykyla's profile. Short, sweet little things throughout their daily lives. One post per day for a month. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:A new story from me and theonlykyla! This time I write Edward and she writes Bella. It's a really short drabble story, it will post once per day for the entire month of August. It will be the love notes, texts, and emails from Edward to Bella while he's gone for work. If you want to see what Bella sends to him then you need to head over to theonlykyla's profile and see those there. Kyla is on my fav author list if you need help finding her, otherwise get down there and see what our dear Edward has to say to his loving wife!**

* * *

Hey baby!

This will be short because we're about to take off and to be honest…I feel like such a pussy for writing this five minutes after getting on the plane. I know you're laughing at me, but I swear I can't be away from you! It has been about thirty minutes since you dropped me off, I don't know what you have done to me, but I can't stay away! I swear I'll get another job, one that allows me to be home with you, I swear it, Bella. I can't be away from you anymore. : )

No more weepy stuff, remember the weird guy we saw getting off of the shuttle? Now don't laugh…but he's sitting right by me! And he smells as weird as he looks! FML! I just hope he gets off somewhere else and doesn't end up in the same hotel as me. Please tell me my luck is not that bad!

I love you, more than I can even express! I'll call you tonight, please be naked for me!

Love you,

E

* * *

**E/N: These are unedited. It's their love notes so it is as they send them to each other. Sorry if that messes with your mind. **

**Till next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:A little more from dear old Edward...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hey baby! I checked in, showered the stinky guy funk off and headed to bed now. ILYSFM! I know you're sleeping now so I'll call when I get up! I'm in room 369, surely that has to be a sign! LOL **

**E**

**Oh, wait, I forgot to tell you that I ordered some things for you, they should come in a few days! I hope you enjoy the 'toys' while I'm gone. **

**E**

**Oh, wait, one more thing…I can't stand being away from you…I swear I'm working as hard as I can to get a job that doesn't ever make me get on a plane again…ILY! I think that's all…**

**E**

**One last thing, I forgot, sleep on my pillows while I'm gone so when I get back they smell like you, okay?**

**E**

* * *

**E/N:Just a few texts from him. Love, Death, Birth updated if you all are reading that one, and Metal Pointe will update later this week. Thanks for all the love for this story, it's just a little bit of fun, glad you think so too!**

**Till next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:This is an email. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Hey baby!**

Sorry, it's been a crazy day. Negations are going shitty and I've had to work my ass off to get them to a place that they will even discuss a transfer of property. Don't worry, I think I got them back on track. But it took it out of me that is for sure, it makes me miss you right now. This is when I'm thankful that I'm married to you…somehow or another you always know what to say or do to make days like this disappear!

Puke…gross, I can't think of a worse day. I mean I'll work my ass off around a board room table all day and all night in order to not have to deal with puke, so hands down you take the shittiest day award for today. I wish I was there to take your mind off of your day. Make you feel better, and possibly make me feel better in the end too, LOL! I guess that sounds self serving and I swear I didn't mean it that way. My only focus is on you, I hope you know that.

I guess I'll go down to the gym here in the hotel and work out some. A good run will help some. If I can work off some of this stress then I might be ready to be real naughty with you later! When I finish my run, I'll back up here and see if you got the toys in the mail. Maybe I can watch you try them out? What do you say to that?

I'll be back in about an hour…be on that bed, naked, toys in hand, ready for me!

See you then…

E

* * *

**E/N: More later tonight...ready for naughty Edward? I am!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few texts

* * *

**Bella?! A PIG? REALLY, a pig? What the hell are you thinking? Where would we keep a pig? We will discuss this later tonight…after the dirty stuff tho, I want that first! LOL, don't judge I'm a guy who needs his wife! ILY ; ) E**

**btw, you almost made me fall off the treadmill, warn me next time. Something like...crazy news inside...okay? ILY! E**

* * *

E/N:Do you have someone in your life that wants a crazy animal or always has crazy suggestions? I do, two of them, my hubby and kyla! They both want pigs, LOL, maybe I should let them get a place with a pig and I'll get a place by myself and I'll just go and visit them and the pig, sounds nice, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Sorry this was not posted last night, I lost internet in the storm that came through. Mother Nature, can't argue with her! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bella,

Fuck you are one sexy woman, to see you with that toy pressed against your skin, that dark blue against your sweet alabaster skin…then to see it as you pressed it inside and pulled it out coated in your juices…no words! There just are no words!

I wanted to be on a plane to you, to do all those things for myself. To push my cock inside of you and feel you grip me tightly. To watch as my finger sinks in your ass instead of that silly plastic toy…to lick the moisture off of your thighs before I fuck you so hard you won't remember your name…yeah I wanted to come home and do all of that and more.

I want to bury my head between your legs and lick you till you run dry. I want to kiss your mouth and watch your face as you taste yourself on me. To tie you to the bed so I can fuck you anyway I want, to watch as you give yourself to me, for me to do with you as I please. I want it all and I want it now.

I want to untie you and watch as you lay across our bed and please yourself. I want to know what you do when I'm gone, how you make yourself feel good without me. To watch as your come coats your fingers and drool over the fact that you get to lick it off, not me. Just the thought of you getting yourself off is making me hard again. I don't know how you do this to me…I came twice during our skype session and now I'm hard again…I'm not a kid anymore, Bella, you're gonna kill me you know that right?

What a way to go, my with my hand wrapped around my dick, a picture of you naked with your finger in your wet pussy and a smile on my face…yeah my ideal death!

I love you and your sexy as fuck body! Sweet dreams!

E

* * *

**E/N: So good, yeah? Naughty enough for you? Let me know! He really does want to be a good boy for all of you, he wants to please you!**

**Till next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I can't say thank you enough for the lovely response to this little fic idea from the mind of Kyla! As soon as I heard it I knew I had to do it! I loved the idea of not so much a great epic tale of star crossed lovers, but yet the small simple things couples do each and every day to keep their love alive. I can't get to all the reviews but please know that I do read each and every single one of them. I will promise to answer if you ask a question, so feel free to let me know if you have something that is just boggling your mind! Well...now that the author's note is now officially longer than the actual chapter, guess I should end it! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

B~your words always make me so hard for you! I definitely married up, baby! You're too good to me. I can't wait to be able to come home and do exactly what you asked me for…all of it, over and over again! Sorry I upset you with the dying comment, I didn't mean it, I was just kidding around! I won't say it ever again, swear it! I'm packing up and heading off to the airport again, not to fly home, as much as I wish I could, it's not time yet. Soon, but not yet…btw, I seem to be missing a dress shirt. The one with my initials monogrammed on the cuffs, know anything about this? Hmmmm, a mystery for certain! I'll miss our skype session tonight because of the flight, don't worry, I'll be fine! I'll call tomorrow morning so we can talk before you head off to work okay? ILYSFM! Night babe!

E

* * *

**E/N: I probably won't be able to update tomorrow cause it's a busy one, maybe later tomorrow night, keep your fingers crossed. **

**Till next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Looks like late at night will work out the best for me to post this, sorry! My husband and I got married several months early because his job transferred him and I wouldn't let him go without me. When I read Bella's chapter, I cried. I knew that feeling, personally! Love to Kyla...she means so much to me! I love this ride with her just as much as all the other's we have taken together!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Baby, please don't be sad. I know it's hard, but please, let me call you, let me hear your voice. I need to make you feel better. I hate that I can't be there to take you in my arms and hold you. I want to, I want to take it all away and if you say the word I will walk away from this shitty job right the fuck not! I will come home to you, baby. I'm so sorry I've failed you, I swear I'm going to find another job, one that will let me be home with you. I will not fail you again, Bella. I WILL NOT! I'm calling you now, pick up for me okay? E

P.S. I love that you've worn my shirt, I knew you did. If I have to be honest I took that dark blue silk nightie you slept in the night before I left you. It smelled like you. You should have seen the dude's face when he checked my bag, it was funny! But he understood. I know it's hard and I know you miss me. I miss you too! I'm calling you now! ILYSFM!

* * *

**E/N: Awwww, can you all say it with me? Don't you love him? I said this yesterday, I think, but I love the realistic point of this story. It's sweet and romantic but it's real too. No postings till late tomorrow, gotta go and take care of my daddy tomorrow. **

**Till next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Several people have asked the same two questions, so here's the answers to them. How old are they? Mid to late 20's, never put much thought into it, old enough to be out of college and working. Second one...what's up with Edward's job? Nothing, it is what it is, a job. No mystery or angst there, I swear it. He just travels for a living, it pays the bills so he does it. And think of it this way, if he didn't have that type of a job then there would be no need for this story! Right? **

**Love to my partner in crime~theonlykyla! She is awesome!**

**All texts this time!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dearest~I know it was your fav nightie, it's mine too! And…most importantly, it smells like you! As weird as this makes me seem, I can't stop sniffing it. LOL!

Okay, so meeting is over and good news, skank whore, as you call her, has a new boy toy! Swear it B, that boy is barely over 18, no shit! He sits around so smug, I wanna kick his little ass. I worked my ass off for four years and fought for this position and to see him sitting there judging me because he like old flappy pussy?! It just pisses me off, to no end…sorry, rant is over. How was your day?

WOMAN…I just got your email and hell yes, I want you to fly out this weekend! Please tell me you aren't teasing me, I can't take that, please come to see me! I promise, naked times all weekend, nothing scheduled for Friday after 4 until Monday at 8, come…please come…pun intended! I swear to god, balls deep all weekend, you and I both will come! Just get on a plane for me…come!

Are you trying to kill me? I missed Lasagna? The alfredo kind or the regular tomato kind? Either way I'm pissed! Don't you dare feed that to Emmett, freeze that for me when I get home, that will save us so much time…no need to cook, just nuke it and we can get back to fucking so much sooner *waggles eyebrows at you*

I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no to the pig…just send me a picture, okay? Let me see if it's ugly or not, cause I will just laugh at it if he's ugly. I can't help it : ) And you and your dude better be not be wrong cause if I come home and there's pig shit…that will not be cool, at all. We'll have BLT sammiches for dinner and I mean it, Bella! I just used my tough guy voice, I know you can't hear it but trust me I used it! : (

Hey speaking of being up for hours…if you are flying out to see me, Fed Ex me some of our toys so when you get here they are waiting on you, so we can play…you and me, an adult play date, okay? Can't wait!

What are you wearing?

You didn't answer me, what are you wearing, don't make me text Emmett and have him go by and take a picture, cause you know he will!

BELLA! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? Please tell me it's that little black bra, the one that looks like it's just made of lace and the thong that matches, please tell me it's that, wear that when you fly out here to see me, please…oh God, how much longer till you get here?

* * *

**E/N: Maybe more tonight, who knows! If not then tomorrow! Promise : ) Thanks for all the reviews, I love them all and you for them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Today's chapter is brought to you by the letters P,E,R and V. And the numbers 6 and 9! **

**A few texts, pretty mild and then an email, pretty saucy! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**B, NO it is not mean that you lied to my mother, She can see you anytime, I can't! She'll get over it! I love her but dayum woman, I need you with me! E**

**B! I told you NOT to let EMMETT EAT MY LASAGNA! Why, don't you love me? You know when I get home that means you have to make me a regular one and an alfredo one with the sausage, mushrooms and onions like I like! TWO all for me, none for Emmett! E**

**B, PIG better not shit in my house! BTW, what is it's name? It is cute, tho, really cute! E**

**B,Tell Alice to keep her panties on! And I mean that literally not figuratively, she needs to stop letting Jasper bang her so hard, she might have had a fighting chance if her head hadn't hit the headboard so many times! Why is she so busy all the time? I think she smokes crack, just sayin'! E**

Bella,

Fed Ex the toys, otherwise you'll need to take them through security…you want to do that? I didn't think so, you know what? Just forget it, I've seen a little shop here, I'll get us some new ones!

Don't you dare catch a cab, I'll be there to get you! You're really naughty suggesting a cab aren't you? Maybe I should take you back to the hotel and spank your ass pink? Should I? Maybe you need to suck my cock deep down your throat and watch me come all over your perky tits? Would you like that? What if I buy you the larger butt plug and make you wear that thing all day, how does that sound? You like the idea of a larger plug in there? What if I buy the one that vibrates?

I can smell you from here, baby! I know you're so turned on right now and I know you want a skype session, but guess what? You're not gonna get one, I want you horny as fuck for me when you show up in two days. And no touching yourself either, I will know! Don't you worry your pretty little head at all though, I will make sure that by the time you leave my hotel room you won't be able to walk straight! I promise that much. Your legs will be too sore to use them and your pussy will scream if I even look at it! Mark my words, cause I mean them.

Now, go and pack yourself a few pretty things to bring with you, only pretty things! You need two outfits, Bella, the one you wear when you arrive and the one you wear when you leave. The rest of the time you'll be naked or wearing pretty things for me, nothing else!

ILY!

Edward

* * *

**E/N: I hear a song...it sounds like...How Ya Like Me Now? You hear it too? Edward just broke bad all up in here! Do you like him sweet and loving or sexy and forceful? Leave me some love and let me know! I might be able to arrange a little bit more of the kind of Edward you love! **

**This one is for my pretty little Kyla, cause she sounds like she need a pick me up tonight! ILY! **

**Till next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, had some shit to do this past weekend. But we didn't plan to post anything concerning their time they were together anyway, and they were supposed to be together this past weekend so...guess you get the point. Here is a few things just before and just after that tho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**B-I'm sitting here waiting for you...it's about to kill me, the waiting on you...I hope you get here soon...OMG, I can see you, you are so fucking sexy...a dress?! REALLY? You better be without panties, cause I got some ideas for you on the way back to the hotel...they all involve my hands between your legs! Hurry your sexy ass over here to me! NOW!E**

* * *

**B-I'm sitting here, watching you sleep. You are so beautiful, and I love you more than you will ever know. BTW...have you been doing yoga or pilates or something? Cause that leg thing you did...we are so using that again!ILY! E**

* * *

Hey baby!

I miss you already, so much. I can't believe I spent all that time with you and all I can focus on now is how much I miss you. This is when I hate my life, when I have to watch you walk away with tears in your eyes because we will once again be separated from each other. I'm so sorry.

The good news is that The Whitlock Firm called me back and want me to come into see them next week. I can change my appointments around it and make it work. I got the call when I walked you into the airport. Funny, the one time I forget my phone and it is the one time it matters most. No big deal though I called them back and was able to get an appointment to meet with them.

You are probably still flying home. Be prepared for a skype session tonight, my dick misses you, he wants a little one on one time with you. Think that can be arranged?

I love you, baby. Thanks for flying all the way here just so we can be together. I appreciate it more than you will know. I know you put so much into our relationship and put up with way more than most women would. One day I will make it up to you! I promise.

I love you!

Edward

* * *

**E/N: A little more sexy times tonight then? Sound good? Oh...uhm, yeah I need your help. I have decided to enter a little contest...Taste of the Forbidden Contest, it's an anon so I can't tell you which one is mine but I wrote one...so read them all and vote for your favorite, sound good? Here's their author id#4076435 enter it into the search box and it should bring you right to them. So far they have 11 entries! **

**Till next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:I suck for so many reasons but I promise it was not intentional. Forgive me? Here's an email from a semi emo Edward...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Dearest Bella,

I know we just talked, I know we just saw each other's face but I had some things I needed to tell you…and I wasn't sure I could do it if I had to watch your reaction. So here goes…I love you! More than words can say, I love you! It's uncool, and Emmett would certainly say I'm pussy whipped but I lovee you so much.

And I hate that I leave you alone so much. I hate that I'm not the one that is there to talk about your day with you over dinner. I hate that you go to movies and dinner with our friends and family without me. But don't get me wrong, I want you to go and have fun…I just want to be there with you when you do it. I want to be the one that watches you get dressed and put on your makeup. I love to lay in bed and watch you when you don't know I'm looking. You are so beautiful, do you know that? I hope I tell you enough that you know. I'm sure I don't, sorry.

I want to be the one with you, asleep at seven am on a Saturday morning when our dumb assed neighbor wakes us up with his lawn mower. I want to watch you spew tea out of your nose when Rosalie screams out 'his penis' in McDonalds with a million kids around.

I hate what my career does to us, and to be honest I feel like less of a man because I can't provide for you without taking myself away from you. Who knew that after four years of college and an ass load of money I would in no better position to get a decent job than those that didn't even go! I seriously feel like giving this up and going to work in town for Newton's. At least I would be home with you and to be honest with all the extra expenses of our get togethers, I would probably make almost as much.

I don't know, I don't want to freak you out or anything. I mean this is just me rambling at 2am, without you here and the image of your sad eyes still on my mind. I just hope and pray the Whitlock thing works out. It has to! I can't do this for much longer, I just can't.

Please, Bella, please tell me this means something. That my sacrifice is worth it in the end, because I swear to you, if it's not…then I'm on my first flight home to you.

I have two meeting tomorrow, so I won't be in touch until after about 4 your time. I'll call you as soon as you get out of class, how does that sound?

Sorry for being all depressing and shit!

Love you!

Edward

* * *

**E/N: Do you love him or what? Another one today and maybe one tonight...who knows! **

**Till next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All texts this time...seriously these are from my morning! So, if I gross you out, sorry, I am pretty much there too! Like I said, maybe more later! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

B~ Okay…I just saw a guy run his hands down his pants, scratch himself, and then eat his burger without washing…my momma would die! Even being a dude, I know that you just don't do that kinda shit! You don't scratch your junk then eat with that hand, gross! BTW, Hi! ~E

B~The junk scratcher dude just finished eating, walked to the trash and threw away his trash, and scratched his ass! I swear it is a good thing I just ate or else I would lose my appetite! GROSS! Sorry for sharing, LOL! ~ E

B~I just worked it out so that I can be home this weekend, how does that sound? I will arrive in Seattle at about 10 on Wednesday and won't need to leave till Sunday night! How does that sound? ~E

B~I know, they decided to take a vacation last minute, so he called and rescheduled for Monday and I can come home! I almost wanted to shout and do a fist bump! ~E

B~OKAY, REALLY does no one wash their hands now a days? Seriously, just a casual observance during my lunch, sorry, no more gross talk, I swear! Love you, hope your day is going well! ~E

* * *

**E/N: Love you all for the reviews! You rock! **

**Till next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This here is hopefully to make up for my lack of updates for the last few days, lots and lots going on in my household...this should tell you how busy I've been, I didn't log on to ffn till almost 9 pm last night! GASP! I knew you'd understand if you heard that!**

**Love you all, mean it from the bottom of my heart! **

**This is an email in response where Bella sent him a ffn story, a good steamy ffn story...so Edward decides to get some payback here...the bold italicized writing his his story...enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Dear Baby,

I read that link you sent me and yeah, it turned me on…so here's what I came up with…a little fiction for me and you to act out when I get home this weekend! How's that sound?

_**I drive up to our house. The lights are out and all seems quiet. But looks are deceiving…I walk in quietly and leave my bags at the foot of the stairs. **_

_**Slowly, quietly I make my way upstairs. I hear the gentle hum of music as it plays in the background. Nothing loud and distracting, just enough to soften the mood. I see the flicker of candle light as it reflects on the hallway outside of our bedroom door. **_

_**I left specific instructions for you and you damned well better have complied with them, otherwise I will be forced to enact some punishment and I don't want to waste our weekend with punishment. I silently pray you have listened to me, like a good girl. **_

_**As my foot hits the landing just a few steps from our bedroom door, I hear you. I hear your breathing, deep pants of excitement. I pause for a moment and will you to calm yourself, otherwise you are going to hyperventilate. I don't want that at all. **_

_**My tie was loosened on the drive home. My jacket is open and ready to be dropped on the chair beside the closet. I feel my dick harden as I step into the room, just the mere thought of you there, in our room, waiting for me…according to my directions…**_

Okay I think that is enough for now! I'll send more in a little while. I mean, really, if this were a real ffn story then you'd have to wait for updates from the author anyway. Hmm…I may have to post this thing on that site, I'm sure I could come up with a banging penname…LOL, I kill me!

Love you babe,

Edward

* * *

**E/N: Y'all ready for some Dominatward? I think I am! More in a few hours!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:More from our Fanficwriterward! Who knew? Don't forget the part in bold italics is his story for her...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Dear Bella, here's more…I was inspired!

_**I stepped in to find you exactly like I asked. You sit in a chair, both you and the chair back face the big picture window that looks out over our backyard. We made sure that it was secluded so thereweres no worries about who will see our escapades. But I've hear you talk, you don't care if someone accidentally sees us, would you? **_

_**You wear that oversized white t-shirt you bought online. I made fun of you until I saw in on your firm body. It had overly large arm and neck openings. It allowed the shirt to fall over one of your shoulders so I could touch more of your skin. The arm openings revealed a glance at your luscious breasts each time you moved around. I asked you to order three more when I saw it on you. When I realized the access it gave me to you! It is my favorite item you own now. There is something so erotic as when I see your dark nipples through the barely see through fabric. I have to palm my dick right now just because I know that in a few seconds I'll see them and you in that shirt. **_

_**Your ass is covered in a pair of black and white striped panties, barely there panties, they let plenty of your ass hang out. No complaints there. But you pulled out the big guns on me…you wore the thigh high tube socks with matching black stripes. I want to bite the skin just above the socks and slightly below the panties…all of it! **_

_**But a sad fact remains…you disobeyed me. I said naked, I wanted you naked as you straddle the chair. So, while the outfit is sexy as fuck, you must be punished. I heaved a great sigh at this saddening fact and I see you tense as you realized I was now in the room with you. **_

"_**Isabella…" I grab the glass of Scotch off of the dresser you left for me. I smirk because you want me to think it is about my comfort, my happiness that led you to leave the drink for me. I know the real reason, I've heard you talk with Rose and Alice, you love the taste of Scotch on my lips. It turns you on to suck it off of my tongue. Well, how about you suck the Scotch and you off of my tongue? Would you like that?**_

_**You rest your head on your arms that are carefully laid across the back of the dining room chair. I have you figured out, once again, your arms are placed just so that I can catch peeks at your body through the openings in your shirt. **_

_**I take a large drink of the Scotch and feel the sweet burn as it flows down my throat. One more drink and my glass is discarded back on the dresser. I only want the taste for you, me…I want to be in control of all of my actions tonight. **_

_**My feet make their way to you. I can't stay away any longer. You have done so well since I showed up. Your head never turned to me, not a single fraction of an inch. Your breathing is still slightly elevated, but not worrisome anymore. **_

_**I gently move your hair off of your neck and cup the strong muscles there. Your neck is tense, I don't know if you know you are in trouble or not. I can't tell if you willfully disobeyed me or not. I will know soon. **_

_**Your eyes are still cast downward, such a good little submissive you are. I had no idea. **_

"_**Isabella, you may look at me." I encouraged and you complied immediately. "You are such a good little pet, aren't you?" I asked, baiting you. Your eyes gave you away. You know, you know I know and I know you did it on purpose. "You may speak, Pet." **_

"_**I try to be, Sir, I only want to please you," you responded.**_

"_**Oh, really, it's all about my pleasure?" You simply nod in response to my question. "Well, then why were my rules broken?" The edge had returned to my voice. "Why did you take it upon yourself to change my rules and clothing options I gave you?" I demanded. **_

_**I walk around behind you and see that your perfectly round ass is on full display for me, pressed outward and shown off, just for me. **_

"_**Isabella, I see that you tried, but I see that you failed." I stepped back in front of you. "What do you have to say for yourself?" You paused and I nodded for you to continue. **_

"_**Sir, I wanted to please you, so I dressed in what I hoped what would turn you on, sir." I stared down at her. My hand was wrapped around your neck, once again, and my thumb touched your sweet lips as you speak. I think I'm going to love handing out this punishment for you, because I know deep down inside you disobeyed me just to get to the punishment part. **_

Now my sweet, sexy, Bella…I leave you to stew on what punishment you will get for disobeying me. More later on!

Love you!

E

* * *

E/N:Anybody else think they might have taken the same road as Bella took? I got my hand raised, cause no sense in lying about it! Little more later today too!

Till next time..


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:One more for now, later tonight!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

More for you love! Hope your panties are dripping wet for me, I can't wait for this weekend now…can you?

_**I moved to stand behind you. You hair feels like silk when I pulled the strands up off of your neck. I loved the feel, the touch, the smell. Each and every day I saw something new about your hair that I loved. Today I will love it because it will allow me to pull you close to me. **_

_**I laid a gentle kiss on the warm skin where your shoulders meet your neck. I pulled the skin into my mouth and suck ever so gently on it. I felt you sway into me, but you hold the do not speak rule. No sound escaped your mouth, I'm so proud of you. **_

"_**Now, Isabella, I will punish you for your actions." I felt your skin pebble as I spoke across the wet spot on your neck. "Take it like a good girl so we can get on with the pleasure part, understand me? You may speak." **_

"_**Yes, Sir." I detected the hint of lust and desire in your voice. I could smell you on the air. I was certain there was a wet spot on that chair below you. I grabbed the small piece of rope and drug it across your shoulder. The silky rope won't hurt your skin, but it would hold you in place, it would show you that you belonged to me tonight and all of your actions were mine. I got to decide every single thing you do. Me. **_

_**I wound the rope in and around the chair back and your arms alike. When I was done the pattern was so sexy against your pale skin. I moved closer and showed you how hard my cock was. You arched your back into me as I rubbed up against you. I realized that in this chair you were the perfect height to suck my cock without strain on your pretty little knees. Hmmm….that fact would come in handy in a few minutes after your punishment was over. **_

"_**Stand Isabella." You complied immediately. **_

_**I pulled your ass up and bent you a little more at the waist. When I pulled your panties down I saw that I was correct you were so wet that a large spot had pooled on the hardwood chair. Your panties were soaked and I saw it as it dripped from your wet lips. I couldn't wait to lick it off of you. **_

_**Punishment first…I smacked your ass one hard time and smoothed my hand over the red flesh. **_

"_**Thank you, sir." I guess you had read way more fan fiction that I realized. You already knew how to respond. **_

_**The next smack was a little harder and to the fleshy part of your ass. I watched as it bounced in a natural recoil. I heard the lust in your voice when you responded once again. **_

"_**Thank you, sir."**_

_**We repeated this for eight more times. Sometimes the smacks were light and meant to entice the pleasure and others were meant to sting and remind you of the pain and punishment. **_

_**I smoothed your pretty pink skin for a few seconds and contemplated my next move. You took your punishment like the good girl I knew you were so I felt like you deserved a reward. **_

_**I dropped to the floor below you and ducked under your tied up body. Your feet spread to make room for my hips and I took advantage of that fact. I immediately dove face first into your pussy. **_

_**My fingers spread it open and I gathered the moisture on my tongue, I pulled your hair down as I lean up as far as possible. I held out my tongue for you. The combination of Scotch and you, I kept my eyes open as you sucked my tongue into your mouth. I heard your moan, my hand felt the release of more moisture and I watched you shuddered as you sucked your pussy juices off of me. **_

I think there is a nice little spot to leave it!

Love you baby,

E


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry ladies and gentlemen...I currently have two men who are slaving away in my kitchen to put the floor back in and put down floor covering, hang the cabinets and then I have to paint them. This morning I could see the ground below my house...we're making progress tho! I didn't get this edited at all, I didn't even take the time to read it a second time. I just felt so guilty for making you all wait so I'm just gonna post it! I'll clean it up later : )**

**More of Edward's little fantasy for Bella...enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Sorry, baby, work called for a while. I guess you're still waiting to find out what else happens, well let's get to it!**

**You suck and lick my tongue like it's the nectar that is the sole source of your survival. I watch you and know that you are dripping wet again. I can't wait to be inside you, to show you your pleasure after your punishment. It will be my pleasure as well.**

**"Get up, Isabella." I command you.**

**Your eyes stay focused on the floor as you stand and mover closer to me. You body is rigid but not in a bad way when I move you to the position I want you. You hold yourself stiff so that you are in position for me. Your hands clasped behind your back, your feet shoulder width apart and your face is downward.**

**I step back and rub my chin as I decided how I want you. Where I want you, and how long to torture you before I let you enjoy what I do to you. Decisions, decisions. I decide quickly.**

**I grab your left wrist and tug you with me as I move us to the window again. Your hands easily let go of each other as I plant them on the window. Your hand placement decides that you will be bent at the waist for me. Your feet move to their submissive position, shoulder width apart again. It gives me sole access to your most prized possession, your essence. I stand for a few minutes and watch as your pussy leaks for me. I watch as your body anticipates what I will do to you, what you hope will be my next step. The fluids leak down your leg as I step up and rub my second finger through the fluids and use it to coat my skin.**

**Your body tenses and you gasp slightly. I smile, you can't see it, of course. I slide my finger inside you and feel how aroused you are, your G spot stands out and begs to be touched. It almost pulses as I pass by it on my push inside and my withdrawal from your body. A small whimper escapes from your mouth. I watch as your head thrashes backwards and your hair flips in the air. I wish it were darker outside so I could see your reflection in our bedroom window. Maybe later.**

**A second finger enters you and they both spend a few seconds massaging your spot. My mouth catches the fluids that now are on a constant drip from your body. It's almost enough to make me come, the pleasure I give you is enough to push me over the edge. I almost wish I had jacked off before we began this little dance between us. It would give me more control. Because right now I want to say fuck it all and just plough into you, hard and fast.**

**My pinkie finger slips down and rubs your clit as my thumb makes it way to your ass. The two fingers inside of you still rub your G spot. You begin to beg.**

**"Please, Sir, please may I speak, please." Your head is rotating and it would almost make me laugh if this were a different circumstance, but it's not. So I hold it in.**

**"No, Isabella, I'll tell you when you can come. I'm not done with you yet." I growl at you.**

**Your mouth snaps shut and your moan is muffled.**

**I withdraw from your body as fast as I entered it. A new idea just entered my mind and I can't wait to see you in person as you match my fantasy. I pull you upright and you stumble along with me as I move over to the other side of the bed. I want you closer to the chair again.**

**Your heels rest on the rungs on the side of the chair. With the extra height they give you, it makes our bodies match perfectly. Your hand rest on the floor, your ass on display for me again.**

**This time I plan to fuck you, hard, my dick can't wait any longer. I step over the seat of the chair. I plant my feet firmly on the floor and enter you from behind. The long curve of your body is just as much of a turn on as the sweet, hot, pussy I currently reside in. I love every single inch of your body.**

**The spots you hate I love, just because they are yours. I could never not like them, it all makes you who you are and I love it all.**

**"Like that cock deep inside you, Pet?" I sneer as I push back deep inside. The angle is letting my press against the large head of my cock across your spot again. See, I'm a luck man, you can come with me either way, rubbing and sucking on your clit or with sex and hitting that G spot. I am so lucky!**

****Gotta stop there, babes, I got a little more to do for my proposal and then home to you! Love you, can't wait to see you!

Edward

* * *

**E/N:I will try my best to sneak some time tomorrow do write some more, can't guarantee it tho! Love to you all!**

**Till next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Okay so my kitchen is livable again now, got some more painting and tile work to do but all if good! We ate our first non take out meal last night and even it was just a pizza from the oven! I will get you some chapter of AIT cranked out here so that I can catch up! Thanks for being patient! Here's Edward...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**B~Meeting is all done, I will be back at the hotel in a few minutes to tell you all about it! Love you, have a great day at school (even tho it's almost over)~ E**

Bella,

I'm dying to tell you about my meeting, so much so that I'm going to do it by email instead of waiting till tonight when we talk! So…I go in and the office is super fancy, security and shit, can't get anywhere without a name badge and such. As soon as I get to the outer office, I'm ushered in and greeted. There are two men there, it throws me for a loop cause I was just expecting Peter but he introduced me to Jackson as well. He said he would be sitting in and asking questions as a consultant. That made me nervous and I gotta be honest with you, he asked a lot of questions. Hard ones too, but I was prepared, I answered them all. I had done my research and knew what his company needed and how we could provide it for them. Not to brag or anything but I fucking blew them away. Peter told me as I left that he would be in touch shortly, his legal department just had to look over all the details of the contract as a matter of formality, and then he would get back with me. I'm so excited. This contract alone, Bella could double my salary! I would be able to travel less and focus on a few more of these higher profile accounts, some new grunt could do all the traveling and earn his keep! I am ready to jump for joy right now!

Okay, enough about me, how are you? Is your day going well? I hope it it! You tell that little shit, Jacob Black, to stop with the flirting and bringing gifts! I saw that card he made you this weekend, he better step off or I will have a little man to man talk with him! Don't make me take him down, cause I will, you are my WOMAN!

Now, I'm going to grab some lunch, change clothes and write me some more smutty fanfiction…I read that pdf you sent me! It was amazing! Glad you like my little story, it's just for you tho! I did think over what my screen name would be and I've decided that it would be theoriginaledward, cause that kid in the books was only 17…me, I'm much older than he is so I must be the original one! LOL, kinda stupid I know but all I could think of. Let me know if you have any ideas about my penname.

I'll have you another 'chapter' here in a few minutes! Love you babe!

Edward

* * *

**E/N:As you know these are not edited, they are just emails and texts between husband and wife, with errors and all! LOL! I will have you a few more smutty chapters later tonight! I have alone writing time, woo hoo!**

**I also want to plug my little entry into the Taste of the Forbidden contest, they are on my favorite author's list, go and check out the entries. We will vote on Sept 2nd so you are running out of time to read them! **

**Till next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A little bit more before soccer and boy scouts tonight! I will have some more alone writing time later so keep your fingers crossed that I can get more done for you all! I want to be a good little girl and get 28 chapters done for you all so I can fulfill my promise of one posting her day! **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

More story for you…you ready? Better get naked and get your toy handy! It's good, I really like this part!

"_You like it when I fuck you deep and hard?" I ask as your elbows slide across the floor from the force of my body as it slams into yours. "Speak to me, Pet, tell me what you feel." I encourage you. _

"_Oh, fuck, Sir, so good, I feel so good." You pant. _

"_You want more of me?" I ask. You nod. _

"_You want it harder?" I ask. You nod, again. _

_I reach up and grab your hip with one hand and your hair with the other. Your body elongates as you try to twist into the shape I want you. Your hips still rest on the seat of the chair, your legs on either side, your hands are now on the ground-supporting you. Your head and body are bent slightly upward as I lean down to kiss and suck along your neck. _

_The hand that held your hair is now wrapped around your neck. I feel the pulse as it thrums by your skin. My fingers are not tight enough to cut off any of your needed supplies, but still there so that you feel me. You know I'm in charge of you right now. _

"_You are fucking amazing, your sweet little cunt grabs me every time I push inside of you." You try to nod. "You like me slamming into you so hard, don't you Pet?" _

_I let go of your hip and slap your ass right across the fleshy part. A nice red print shows up and you moan as soon as my hand makes contact. _

"_Is that gonna make you come?" I slap your ass again, once again I'm rewarded with a deep moan. "Oh, yeah, just like that." I respond. I feel the fluttering around my cock, I know you're close. "You are such a good little cunt, aren't you?" Just as the word 'cunt' leaves my mouth, I smack your ass really hard. _

_That is all it takes, your body seizes up and you begin to shake. I feel your orgasm as it rolls across your body and exits with a large gush of fluids all over you and I both. I continue to slam into your body. I hope it's making the orgasm all that much better for you. Because I love the way you feel as you contract around my dick._

Okay, baby, that is enough for now. Go and eat your dinner, take a shower and come back to the email, I will have another one for you! ILY!

Edward

* * *

**E/N:Tell me what you wanna see in the last few parts of this, any kinky ideas, fantasies or such that Edward should go for...I mean, if you're gonna reveal a fantasy to your partner then you should go all out, right? Let me know, I just might be able to write it in here!**

**Till next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:Some more AIT for you all, thanks for the sweet reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

More for you baby!

_Just as you finish shaking from your orgasm, I lay you down and move over to the dresser where my suitcase sits. I've prepared for this. I stopped and bought some silk rope. Some black silk rope, I plan to tie you up and use you till I'm ready to fuck you again. Mmmm…I can imagine you in my mind, all laid out, tied up and completely at my mercy. _

_I move around to the headboard, I loop the rope through it and pull your arm to meet it. Only after I have your wrist bound to do you open your eyes to see what it is that I'm doing. The lust and excitement shines in your eyes, you take in the rope and then me and back to the rope. You clearly want this. I'm excited that you want it. I can't lie about it. I've dreamed of doing this for a while now. _

"_Do you like the idea of me tying you up, Isabella?" I murmur. _

_You just nod. I want to hear your words, see how effected you are by me actions, but I understand sometimes you are just too overcome for words, so I let it go. _

_I pull the other arm tight and stretch it out to meet the rope. Not too far so that it will hurt your delicate body, just enough to show you what it feels like to be helpless. _

_Your feet are bound to the footboard, before I'm done and then I walk around the bed and just gaze at your body. You lie there helpless and willing. I love the willing part more than the helpless. I don't want a victim, I want a partner that is willing to let me use her to bring us both satisfaction_

_I flick the switch and you hear the hum. I know you do, your skin gathers in chill bumps and I can see your chest as it expands and contacts faster. _

"_So, you want this?" I ask. _

_You hum. You are so wet I can see it leak down your inner thighs. I can't wait to taste you. I don't know it your level of arousal increases your taste or not, I hope so, I will soon find out. _

"_You ready to be fucked Bella?" I ask. _

_I climb on the bed and straddle your face, in a 69 position. My cock strains towards your mouth but my hands are free to fuck you with your little toy you love so much. I slip my head into your mouth, the whole time I'm being careful not to push too deep. I want to give you pleasure not make you puke. _

_Just as I push deeper inside your mouth, I slide the toy inside of you and switch it to high. I can feel your pussy tighten around the blue plastic as the toy slips around in and out of you. I can't wait, I tilt the angle just to push against the spot I know will make you cry out. _

_Soon, that is exactly what you are doing, crying out around my cock. I press your legs open with one hand and down on your abdomen with the other. I want to see you quirt for me, it doesn't happen all the time but I now if I get your turned on enough it will. So I start the dirty talk again. _

"_Oh yeah, baby, suck my cock for me, you like that?" I press down harder on your abdomen. "You are so good at that, you make me come so hard, every single time. Come for me, show me how much you love what I can do for your body." _

_I feel the shakes before I see the eruption. Your body tenses, shakes and then your pussy squirts all over for me. I love it that I can make you feel that good!_

Whew, I'm pretty worked up now, I think I might need a skype call from you, what do you think?

Love you,

Edward

* * *

**E/N: I should have at least one more tonight and some tomorrow, hope the few of you that gave me ideas as to what should happen next (you all had the same idea, btw) liked it! **

**Till next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: All of these are texts after Bella's email, so go and read that one if you haven't already, then this will make more sense! Thanks for all the love and support : )**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**BELLA! WTF? Why areyou letting the pig eat, play or what the fuck ever with my collection? It has taken me years to build that up, that is for our son! Do not let that pig near my stuff again, doesn't he have a cage or something? You are in so much trouble you and Porky there! A VERY PISSED OFF EDWARD : (**

**BELLA? Why aren't you answering me? I mean it Bella, do not let him near my stuff!**

**BELLA, this is the last time I am going to ask you, what is going on? Why aren't you answering me?**

**Baby? Are you okay? Your email said something about not feeling good, do you need help? I can get my mom or someone to come over. Please answer me, baby, please. I'm worried! I'm sorry about the pig, I didn't mean it, I swear!**

**Bella, my mom's on her way over, Alice is too…and so is Rosalie, now don't be pissed at me, I was just worried. Okay? Say you forgive me…please. ILY!**

**SOMEONE PLEASE TEXT ME BACK AND LET ME KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH MY WIFE…NOW DAMN IT! PLEASE!**

* * *

**E/N:I got a ton of shit to do tomorrow, I hope to get all the rest of the chapters posted tomorrow, it might not be the entire 11 I owe you all but it will be quite a few to finish this thing up. Just two days till I get to see Cosmopolis with mamadog93, Soapy Mayhem, and Quiet Drabble. I can't wait...if you've seen it then send me your favorite part so I know.**

**Till next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I had a Dr. Pepper at about 9PM, so you get two more chapters tonight courtesy of the good DR! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Dear Bella,

I talked to my mom, she told me about having to take you to the ER. I hope you are feeling better, I'm sorry I can't be there to take care of you. As soon as I finish this last meeting with The Whitlock Group then I'm on my way home to take care of you. Mom said it was some kind of a stomach bug or something, she wasn't real clear on the phone but I guess I can't blame her. It was really late your time so, I just wanted to tell you I love you and will be home soon. Just one more day, sweetheart, one more. Stay strong for me until I get there and I will be at your beck and call! I promise! I love you!

Edward

* * *

**E/N:It's a short one but have no fear two more are coming! This was an email, btw, in case you didn't know. **

**Till next time...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:Another email...**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Bella,

I didn't want to call and wake you up, just in case you were finally able to get some sleep. I talked to mom last night and she told me how much you had thrown up and how much you hurt from it all. I hoped the medicine they gave you helped, dad said it would knock your ass out. I hope it did! I'm about to head to the Whitlock Group's interview now. I know you wish me luck and know that I will do everything in my power to get this job for us. So I can be the one at home with you, taking you to the ER, holding your hair out of your face while you puke! Depending on how long this interview takes, I may call you to let you know how it went. I don't want to call too soon tho and wake you up. ILY!

Edward

* * *

**E/N: One more tonight...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Two texts and an email...**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**OMG, BELLA, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIVE WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! I'VE GOT TO RUN TO MAKE MY PLANE HOME TO YOU BUT I HAVE A LAYOVER AND I WILL EITHER CALL OR EMAIL YOU THEN, IT'S GOOD NEWS BABY, SUCH GOOD NEWS! E**

**B~at my 1st layover, sorry, the only flight I could catch that left ASAP would stop four times, that is just my luck when I want to get home to you! Just talked to mom and she said you woke up, ate some broth and took more meds and went back to bed. I will email you so that you can read it when you wake up! ILY~E**

Dear Bella,

Okay so I woke up this morning and I felt great, like I walked 10 feet off of the ground or something. I just knew it was going to be a great day! Like an epic day, I felt it. I saved my best suit for this interview, I was smart, used my noodle like you tell the kids in your class to do. LOL! I got all my shit packed up and out the door on time. I managed to get a cab right away, got coffee and a pastry without spilling any on my suit! How often does that happen to me? Especially when I'm eating in a moving cab…told you it was a great day! Anyway, had my presentation all laid out, knew my figures, was ready to talk my game. When I arrived they told me that Mr. Whitlock had been delayed. So, I sat and waited for him. For two hours! It almost killed me because I wanted to get home to you and I knew I was losing my chance (I might or might not have all the flights memorized that will get me home to you that leave today, don't judge, I miss you!) but I also knew that I wouldn't get this chance again with them if I blew them off and left. So, I waited. Oh shit, they're calling my flight, send you more in a little while! ILY!

Edward

* * *

**E/N:Nervous Edward is so sweet, isn't he? More tomorrow! **

**Till next time...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This just might be the final chapter ladies and gentlemen...maybe, maybe not, depends on what Kyla throws at me. We never know what each one is going to post so if I need to respond to her then I will. Otherwise, our two are back together and going to be happy! Hope you enjoyed this little fic, it was just for fun! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs on it! I feel bad that I didn't have time to respond to all of them, but know that I loved them all!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Bella,

Okay so I'm at my second layover…I finally got called into see Mr. Whitlock and imagine my shock when I realize that he is the same person that was with Peter when I did that pitch! Shock and surprise must have registered on my face because they both laughed and ushered me in. They explained how they have been taken advantage of before, several different guys have come in under the guise of working for them when in fact they wanted trade secrets from them. So, Peter set up his meeting to see what my pitch would be, to basically see me in action and see if I was any different on this meeting. But they were so impressed with me on that first meeting that they decided that a second meeting wasn't needed. THEY OFFERED ME THE JOB, BELLA, DO YOU HEAR ME, I WILL WORK 9-5 AT A DESK AND NOT TRAVEL ANY MORE…CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? That was why they didn't sign the contract immediately on the last pitch, they wanted to talk over my position and if I came to work for them then they wouldn't need the contract with my current company. I felt so defeated and down, thinking that I had lost the pitch when in fact I had won them over in a much larger scale than I ever realized. I have a normal job, Bella, can you believe it? I'm almost in tears, I get to be home with you, no more flights, no more lonely nights for either of us! I'm on my way home to you baby, I love you so much, thanks for sticking by me through all the shit and weirdness that my job dished out! I'm so happy that part is over, I will tell you all about it when I get there! Three more hours and I will be at our door, be waiting for me! I hope you feel better : )

Love you more than words!

Edward

* * *

**E/N:I got a few new things coming for you all...Love, Death, Birth is still posting, so check that out. Then on September 15th I will participate in the Drabble Wars so I have a new drabble fic called Every Other Weekend that is all written already! I still have several fics I am adding to and in December I will participate in the Drabble Wars again. Be sure to keep in touch and let me know what you think...I love to hear from you! **

**Till next time...**


End file.
